Living on our own Wiki:Charart/ Approval Page
This page and project is currently closed for remodeling. Do not edit or anything until this page is open again. Nothing will be declined or approved until this project is open again. Thank you, Spotz Archives } Brook where Small Fish Swim~ For approval How do you like it? I'm not doing kit, to-be, anything like that and when the queen blanks are approved, i'll do her queen one, but in the books we only saw her as a prey-hunter and a queen, so she shouldn't have a kit or to-be charart. anyway, I made he tabby then added the mud streaks, so it looks wacko. Also, can someone tell me when I'll be a warrior? if you make me and Bluestar warriors we can take the others without mentors. 19:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You should make the tabby stripes how up more, like make them darker or something. Also, you need three or four chararts (That doesn't count if you make threee at a time like the Squirrelflight chararts, the Squirrelflight chararts will count as one and when you finish this and get the queen finished the brook chararts will count as one.). Apprentices can take on two projects at a time, so you could become a warrior sooner if you take on two at a time. Anyway, I like it except they tabby stripes need to show up more and the mud streaks need to show up less.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ok, i tried again, and i failed. if you guys don't like them, someone else will have to try. 20:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I like them. I think they should be approved.Brightgemsoul 01:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD TAKE THIS OVER AS SHINECLOUD IS NOW INACTIVE!!!!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I could take this over. Rainface<3 21:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Spotz, should i take this over? Rainfacestar Vampire time! 12:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, rain, you can take it over as Shinecloud is inactive. now^_^ I am Spotz ^_^ Bow before your master! 17:13, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Re-uploaded. 'The queen had the wrong file name so i fixed it. Comments? Rainfacestar Vampire time! 19:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Now that i think about it, i might have to re-do these. Rainfacestar Vampire time! 19:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i'm afraid you might have to.^_^ I am Spotz ^_^ Bow before your master! 06:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Blackstar chararts Blackstar's chararts,do they look ok? Also are the rogue blanks ready?? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRESTREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 06:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I like the warrior, and the rouges are ready, but i don't really like the color of the scars. I think it should be more like brownish pink. actually, i think it should be just that color, but a little darker.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 23:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) FIRESTREAM IS INACTIVE FOR NOW SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD TAKE THIS OVER!!!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Man, this would be a golden oppertunity for me but... I am already working on two chararts. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Shimmerpelt (W) ~ Approved This is my first for the project. Comments? :) Ivyheart 19:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I think it's awesome. I can't find anything wrong with it!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I CBA if someone else agress!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Ivyheart 19:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) This should be CBA'd. Oh sorry, that was me. Rainface<3 21:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ok, CBA i agree.^_^ I am Spotz ^_^ Bow before your master! 06:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) k, its approved.^_^ I am Spotz ^_^ Bow before your master! 20:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Lakeshine (W) ~ For Approval First charart! Yay! Comments? 19:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) AWESOMENESS^_^ I am Spotz ^_^ Bow before your master! 19:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ok, i think this is great except, maybe make the white a TAD darker, and move the black dot on her back up so it's not touching the leg lineart.^_^ I am Spotz ^_^ Bow before your master! Sunfish (Ki) LOOOWiki.png Sunfish (A) LOOOWiki.png Sunfish (W) LOOOWiki.png Sunfish (Q) LOOOWiki.png Sunfish's Charart's ~ For Approval These are all her charart's. These are my first. Tell me how i did. :D Rainface<3 18:57, October 3, 2011 (UTC)' You know what? I wish there was some type of.... rule that says that if a charart has not been commented a week after the user put it up that it gets approved, showing that is is AMAZING! (you people really should comment on this though) Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 19:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) there's nothing wrong with it, and don't be mad about no one commenting on it, this wiki is pretty much deserted, old news, obsolete, pretty much boring now :'( No one ever comes here anymore.^_^ I am Spotz ^_^ Bow before your master! 06:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Crookedstar charat's approval: How's this? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) his stripes are a bit too.. striaght. you gotta make them a little curvy or it looks unnatural. and there isn't a black line in between his white belly and his brown fur.. as far as i know o.o. also, you didn't fill in the eye, and there's a patch under the whisker that you didn't fill in.Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 04:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) the patch under his whiskers is a "tooth". Because his mouth is croocked, that was the only way i could make it look croocked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:28, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ok.Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 23:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) here is a leader one, and a warrior! much better too! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) MUCH better. What up with the line on the leader that covers up part of the eye?: other than that, it's really good. also, the eyes still isn't filled in.Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 01:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The eyes are filled in, just with a really light gold color. I jumped when i was making the stripe down his forehead, so it sorta covered his eyes... SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Jayfeatherchararts jayfeather.kit.png|Kit jayfeather.apprentice.png|Apprentice jayfeather.medapprentice.png|med apprentice jayfeather.medcat.png|Med cat how are these?Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 23:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I think he should have more stripes, that's just an opinion. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar Leader Alts. Bluestar.leader.alt.png|Bluestar leader alt 1 Bluestar.leader.alt2.png|Bluestar leader alt 2 Bluestar.leader.alt3.png|Bluestar Leader Alt. 3 I'm back in buisness. These are Bluestar's three leader alternates. Comments? Bluestar11796 03:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) In the first alt, can you change it so the scar doesn't go over the star?Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 16:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded all of them. I forgot how to do the eye correctly. Bluestar11796 22:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar Apprentice Alts. Comment for improvment? Bluestar11796 04:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Define the shading on both.Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 16:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Bluepaw.apprentice.alt2.png|Bluepaw apprentice alt 1 Bluepaw.apprentice.alt.png|Bluepaw apprentice alt 2 Bluestar Kit Alts. Comments? Bluestar11796 04:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Bluekit.kit.alt2.png|Bluekit kit alt 1 Bluekit.kit.alt.png|Bluekit kit alt 2 Define the shading on the second one.Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 16:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Lionblaze's Chararts: Here are some of Lionblaze's chararts: (More to come)SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 01:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Project: Charart Category:Community